Ocaso
by anjoas
Summary: A Sasuke le encantaban los ocasos nunca se perdía uno pero eso si nunca se permitía verlo desde otro lugar que no sea su habitación en su "dulce hogar"... pero ¿Comparte este momento con otra persona? ¿Con un tutor por un malentendido? ¿O era una tutora? y ¡de que forma comparte ese ocaso! Ese sin duda el mejor momento de ocaso en el mundo... Seguro iba a repetir


**¡Hola! Es mi primer OneShot y Fic en FanFiction, no sean muy duros y espero que les guste. Déjenme reviews me haría muy feliz saber que les gusto y bueno las Advertencias del Fic (no me decidía si ponerlo en Rate no sé como lo calificarían ustedes he leído otros más fuertes.**

**Disclaimer/ Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño de estos magníficos personajes yo solo los manipulo para hacer historias macabras Muajaja...**

**Si no son Fans o no les gusta esta pareja ¡No lo lean! NO quiero comentarios malos…**

**Advertencias del OneShot**

**\- AU**

**\- Lime (supongo, no se)**

**\- "What if…"**

**\- OoC**

**\- OMC (OC)**

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos.

Estaba enojado su orgullo había ido dañado por ese profesor que tenia, desinteresado de todo a su alrededor a excepción de su maldita colección de libros Icha Icha.

Según él Necesitaba un tutor. Oh! si… él, él necesitaba un tutor claro, lo tachó de tonto a él. Por el idiota de Naruto y su tarea, si Naruto fue quien lo metió en todo este lio ¿Cómo? dirán, pues el rubio hurtó la de él "No necesita copiar la tarea de otros joven Uchiha" "Con lo que les habrá costado a los que lo hicieron" "Le asignare un tutor" Ese Naruto se la copió a él y justo ahora estaba a la par suya pidiéndole perdón.

-Sasuke en serio… Lo siento… me iba a castigar… aquella vez me dijo que si no entregaba la tarea de nuevo… No sé que me iba a hacer pero ha de ser algo malo – balbuceaba

\- Cállate de una vez – estaba irritado de sus ruegos

\- Lo siento – susurró, Sakura estaba sobre unos casilleros hablan animadamente con unos chicos de su mismo año pero de otra clase, había una chica peliazul con ellos, era bonita. Naruto fue hacia allá gritando un "SAKURA-CHAN!" que lo irritó más.

Odiaba a todos. Aparte de que las chicas no lo dejaban en paz, el estúpido de su amigo (él no sabía por qué era su amigo) se podría decir que se odiaba a sí mismo. ¡No que va! Sasuke era un ególatra, antisocial, orgulloso, y se sentía bien de ser codiciado tanto en chicas como en chicos, ahí su vanidad. Él era especial.

Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos sobre su personalidad, el mundo a su alrededor y demás fueron terminando sus actividades, el día de clases se acabó y dijo así que no iría a esas estúpidas clases con su tutor, el no era un idiota, Naruto si lo era.

Sasuke estaba guardando sus útiles que tenia sobre su escritorio en su maletín se disponía a irse, y Kakashi – Sensei hizo acto de aparición frente a él en la puerta con su mirada impasible que lo cabreaba en sus mano pudo notar tener uno de sus famosos libros al parecer estaba leyendo cuando paso por el pasillo frente su salón de clases, en fin el propósito de su muy "inesperada" que no era para nada inesperada presencia era…

Termino de guardar todo.

\- Ya le avise a tu tutora te espera en la biblioteca - "¿Tutora? una cosa era que le enseñara alguien de su edad, pero que le enseñe una niña" Kakashi pareció notar lo que pensaba y antes de que replicara agrego – Preguntaré si has llegado ¿Entiendes? Ahora ve.

Bien si antes estaba de mal humor no sabía cómo se le llamaba a esto que sentía ¿Dolor? No, lo que sentía era su orgullo un defecto muy fuerte en él, era ese todos en su casa se lo mencionaban aún más su hermano Itachi, en el instituto nadie lo mencionaba.

Le tenían miedo, eso le gustaba.

Caminó a paso lento su trayecto a la biblioteca era algo largo y no es que quisiera llegar tan pronto se puso a admirar el cielo como fondo, oscuro con tonos celestes muy pronto se vería el _ocaso_ por el horizonte algo que apreciaría en su hogar (hace poco le había empezado a llamar así), llegaría con la chica y le diría que todo fue un malentendido que a él no le tenía que dar clases si no a otra persona y se iría su querida casa, demasiado estrés por un día debía descansar bien para el próximo día.

Entonces recordó un pequeño detalle su salón era el que salía más tarde por ser los graduandos sus periodos de clase eran más alargados para preparase e ir llegando el otro año a la universidad. De seguro la chica debía estar esperándolo hace un período, según información que tenia ellos salían un poco más temprano que ellos, solo un poco. Debía decirle que se fuera a su casa y él se iría su casa.

Todo resuelto.

Al entrar a la biblioteca de aquel lugar busco a cualquier chica que estuviera ahí ya que obviamente nadie se quedaría tan tarde por ese lugar, y allí estaba una chica.

De cabello negro que con los débiles rayos del sol se teñía un poco de azul pero más negro, su piel era blanca como sus ojos de blanco con ligero tono del cielo en sus ojos, emanaban paz al leer aquel libro y unos lentes que iban muy bien acompañados con toda ella, sus labios pequeños y delgados pero a la vez carnosos de un tono cereza/melocotón que le parecía apetecible, nunca había visto a esa chica ¿Cómo era posible esconder esa belleza de él? Ella se encontraba leyendo un libro con una tranquilidad envidiable si tenía pinta de ser inteligente.

Ella paso de hoja.

Ella pareció captar su presencia subió su mirada encontrándose con una totalmente opuesta, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus pómulos. Era tierna

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que se había quedado en la puerta de la biblioteca observándola un tiempo luego de ella haber notado su presencia, eso nunca le había pasado pero le parecía imposible alejar sus azabaches ojos de ella.

La chica se levantó de su asiento en la biblioteca y el azabache la reconoció ella era una hija del socio más importante de su familia, Hyuuga.

\- Uchiha-San Es usted al que debo… ¿"ayudar"…? – No se esperaba que debía hacer de tutora con Uchiha Sasuke, se suponía que tenía un talento único en su familia y su padre le decía que ellos también querían decir lo mismo de ella y que se esforzara más para llegar a ser igual de bueno que él por no decir que querían que ella fuera mejor que él.

Conocía a la Hyuuga por su famosa reputación de ser una chica muy inteligente, amable, dulce, entre otras cosas, una completa dama decían. También porque su padre, Fugaku, le decía que ella sería una muy buena candidata para su hermano mayor, para Sasuke su hermano era algo mayor (tenía 6 años más que él), decía que el padre de ella estaría de acuerdo, por su acuerdo y amistad.

\- No.

La chica hizo una reverencia, volvió a su lugar y comenzó a leer de nuevo. Eso lo irritó otra cosa que decían que era algo torpe.

\- Piensas que vendrá alguien más. Sí, me enseñas a mí – Esto lo dijo a regañadientes y además no sabía por qué le decía eso… El orgullo era como un órgano para él y le dolía el orgullo.

Caminó a paso lento y se sentó frente a ella sin llegar a su lado, quedo frente a ella, lo miraba entre sorprendida y de que no se lo podía creer se quedo un tiempo así, que decidió terminar con esto rápido quería observar el ocaso solo donde podía apreciarlo bien, Además no sabía que hacia él ahí debió decirle que se iría y que ella se fuera pero por alguna razón se quedaba y no sabía cuál era esa razón.

\- Vamos a empezar con las clases de tutor o qué – ella aun seguía perpleja pero reaccionó al Sasuke agregar con un tono de voz un poco irritado – Ya.

\- Oh, si… Etto… - le gustaba su nerviosismo y más si era él el causante de ello, Aunque era linda no sabía si iba a soportar su torpeza.

Ella sacó su libro y cuaderno donde traía apuntes, Sasuke le imitó. Empezó a explicarle no sabía nuevamente por que no le decía "Eso ya lo sé a la perfección"

Se veía linda cuando se encontraba concentrada en explicarle cada cosa que hasta llegó a pensar que el más tonto del mundo entendería si ella se lo explicaba, era muy buena. Se dio cuenta de un ejercicio en donde no sabía por qué ponía esa cantidad solo la ponía porque debía estar ahí siempre y hasta ahora llego a entender.

La chica era mejor que él, debía admitirlo era cierto todo sobre ella. Unas inmensas ganas de relacionarse con ella le llamaron la atención y decidió hacer algo, le encantaba molestar a las personas, más si estas están dando un esfuerzo.

\- ¿Entiende Uchiha-san?-

\- No, nada – la cara de la chica le causó mucha gracia pero obviamente no lo demuestro era un Pokerface, Hinata alzó las puntas interiores de las cejas mientras una gota de sudor cursaba por su cuello.

La chica sonrió dispuesta a explicarle de nuevo

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – No sabía su nombre.

\- H-Hyuuga Hinata – respondió ella un poco sorprendida por la repentina pregunta

Se sorprendió de que ella no se haya molestado, más bien con una sonrisa en su rostro se dedicó nuevamente a explicarle esta vez no sin preguntarle a cada 2 minutos si iba entendiendo y el asentía, le encantaba verla era sumamente tierna, pero esos pensamientos no eran parte de él. ¿Qué ocurría con él este día?

Era increíble que no le saltara encima como todas las chicas, eran unas zorras. Por alguna razón deseaba que se le tirara encima, le tentaba, y además sus labios no ayudaban eran demasiado tentadores al verla hablar pero su voz se tornaba lejana y su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que los probara, si no había hecho nada era por el poco control que le quedaba.

Hinata dirigió su mirar a Sasuke quien seguía observando sus labios que ni cuenta se había dado de que Hinata había parado de hablar. Hinata pudo sentir la muy fijada mirada del azabache en ella desde que había entrado a la biblioteca y hace unos pocos minutos esa mirada se paso a sus labios, cosa la puso muy nerviosa, nunca nadie la había como él.

La hacía sentir algo… extraño

Sasuke también levanto su mirar a ella al por fin notar que ella había parado su explicación. Y Ahora Los Dos Se Miraban Muy Fijamente Casi Sin Pestañear…

El _ocaso_ empezaba a mostrar muestra de que iba a aparecer tras la gran ventana de la biblioteca tras ella, esta acción resaltaba la belleza de Hinata cada vez más cuando se acercaba el punto de resplandor del _ocaso._

Sasuke no pudo más con el deseo de probar esos labios que extrañamente deseaba con un deseo inimaginable. Trató de contenerse pero al ver como la chica se mordió el labio inferior por nerviosismo por la mirada demasiada pesada de él cosa que Sasuke ignoró por completo y alzo su cuerpo por la mesa que los separaba, se acerco lentamente hacia el hermoso rostro de él y se detuvo a milímetros de aquella boca ahora semiabierta.

Podía sentir el aliento de Sasuke muy cerca de boca y sintió de repente probar lo que era un beso cosa que nunca había experimentado así que inconscientemente semiárido sus labios por culpa del deseo de probar.

Sasuke tomó esa acción como una aceptación y terminó de sellar sus labios con los de ella.

El beso era tierno, era extraño ya que momentos antes era un deseo incontrolable, ella se movía algo torpe pero poco a poco fue mejorando hasta llevar un ritmo con el azabache y quedarse así el beso fue subiendo solo un poco de nivel pero no tan lejos, llegaron hasta que tal vez llegar estar un minuto así que al separarse entre ellos había un casi imperceptible hilo de saliva que solo era visible para Sasuke ya que solo él había abierto sus ojos después de aquella acción que de seguro iba a repetir.

Hinata con un rubor en sus mejillas abrió los ojos lentamente hasta abrirlos por completo.

Sasuke quedó maravillado. Los ojos de aquella chica reflejaban el ocaso en perfección, ese rubor en sus mejillas que iba en aumento y además su acompasada y a la vez lento movimiento de su pecho para poder recuperar un poco el aire perdido.

Sonrió de medio lado y la Hyuuga se sonrojo aun más.

\- Creo que hemos terminado las clases por hoy HI-NA-TA – Su voz levemente ronca y muy sensual habló – Te acompañaré Hyuuga a tu casa, ya es tarde no es correcto que te deje por ahí… "Alguien podría _APROVECHARSE_ de ti" – El doble sentido se hizo presente.

\- Gra-gracias… -

* * *

Al finalizar la clase de Azuma Sasuke se dirigió hacia el sensei antes de que este saliera del salón.

\- Sensei creo que no he entendido mucho sobre lo que hemos estado hablando estos días en clase… Creo que estaré bien con un tutor, ya ve que se acercan los exámenes y eso...

Azuma un poco sorprendido y luego recordó lo que su compañero de trabajo le había dicho, le dijo que le había encontrado una tutora excelente porque últimamente había tenido problemas con estudiar pero no se acordaba de su nombre… Hyuuga Hinata ese era.

\- Le hablaré a una chica de la otra clase para que se vean después de clases… Adiós Uchiha

\- Gracias Sensei…

* * *

Ya ahora se encontraba en el asiento de la par de la chica esta se veía muy nerviosa y hoy además de sus labios también probaría ese cuello níveo que hoy dejaba expuesto con esa coleta con la que se había decidido peinar ese día que para su suerte le dejaba el camino libre desde el cuello hasta la clavícula, todo para él solo.

\- Empecemos ya…- dijo dejando su mochila a un lado alejando los libros que tenía en la mesa frente a ella y posar su brazo en donde estuvieron los libros y se acerco peligrosamente a ella, ella sin dejar su rubor y timidez para luego empezar otro vaivén pero ahora ya con mas práctica Sasuke introdujo su lengua en ella para luego ella entender el movimiento e intentar para después ser toda una experta, aprendía rápido, eso le gustaba.

Dejo sus labios para dejar un camino invisible de besos hasta su cuello besándolo sacando suspiros de la joven, suspiros que lo volvían loco, siguió su camino por el largo de la clavícula también dando besos por aquí y allá y alguno que otro lametazo muy suave, mordió ligeramente el punto que conecta la clavícula sacando el primer gemido de la boca de la ojiluna y de paso dejando una marca roja que de seguro dejaría a la chica sin llevar coletas por unos días, pero se aseguraría de hacerle otra para que nadie más vea ese cuello, solamente él…

Sin darse cuenta el _ocaso_ volvía a formar parte de la biblioteca.

\- Hinata, creo que me gustas… - La oración salió involuntariamente de sus labios.

\- Si, cr-creo que yo… también me gustas… -

Sin más empezó a besar el cuello de ella nuevamente, por hoy se conformaría con ese hermoso cuello.

Sin duda alguna el momento en donde no se sabe si es de día o de noche es su tiempo del día favorito.

_El Ocaso…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**¿Fue demasiado?**

**No sé que les habrá parecido, Me esforcé mucho y les juro que me canse de estar corrigiendo las faltas Ortográficas tal vez sea porque… ¡No se… Son la 1:00 AM! Tengo demasiado sueño ¬¬ ¡me derrito! Espero les guste amo esta pareja y ya saben se ven tan lindos juntos (a mi parecer, los dejo porque me estoy muriendo)**

**Adiós, Nos leemos en el Próximo OneShot**

**¡Sayo!**

**Neko! ~(^_^)**


End file.
